


Rebound

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Brotp, M/M, rip choi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: yeahminho's the ex lmao ripTaemin feels so free. Free to do whatever the fuck he wants with his time,which just so happens to be sitting in a Mcdonald’s for a quick bite to eat with the absolute babe he picked up at the club down the street.tumblr





	Rebound

Taemin is so happy. So, so happy. Breaking up with Minho was the best idea he’s had in a while.

It’s not like Minho was a bad person or anything, or a bad boyfriend; he was sweet and possessive and neat and focused. He just wasn’t _right_ for Taemin. They didn’t fit as well as they did however many months ago when everything was still new and fun. Where before Taemin used to like how conservative Minho was with fancy dinner dates and walks in the park and shit, it got repetitive. Taemin is chill, not lazy. He’d always want to go clubbing or to late night beach parties or concerts, and Minho would always try to steer them towards quieter dates where they could snuggle and make out and shit, which weren’t _bad,_ but they weren’t exactly exciting either. If they did go out where Taemin wanted, Minho would try his best to not be a downer but Taemin would be able to tell that he wasn’t having fun, and then he’d feel guilty, and Minho would feel guilty about making him guilty, and it would always turn into a big guiltfest where everyone felt bad.

Also, the dude was just. So fucking intense about sports. It was kind of unsettling. Taemin supposes he might have been able to deal with it--at least sports games are fun sometimes--but he just couldn’t bring himself to care about the teams as much as Minho wanted him to. And speaking of which, he’s sure that he wasn’t exactly holding up his own end of the boyfriend deal that they started out with. He forgot a lot of stuff and wasn’t really the most plan-in-advance kind of dude, which would piss Minho off all of the time.

Breaking up was good for the both of them, to be honest, and since right now Minho is taking a week or two away from him to “get over it,” Taemin feels so _free._ Free to do whatever the fuck he wants with his time, which just so happens to be sitting in a Mcdonald’s for a quick bite to eat with the absolute _babe_ he picked up at the club down the street. He’s so proud of himself. The first time he’s been to the club in over two months and he’s scored himself the hottest dude there with the cutest laugh.

“Do you want the rest of my fries?” Jonghyun asks, offering him the little carton. The kohl around his eyes and faint glittery specks on his tan skin are in such contrast to the calm quiet of the restaurant and Taemin giggles as he nods. He’s not much better himself with his ripped jeans and gelled hair. They’re the only two in here since it’s almost closing time, though, so it’s not like anyone is here to judge them. Jonghyun is obviously following that same train of thought, because as soon as Taemin eats the last tiny little crisp of a fry, he scoots closer and presses a little kiss to his shoulder where his jacket is falling off. Taemin raises a brow at him as he trails his lips to his neck next.

“Really?” he asks. “Here?” Jonghyun laughs softly against his skin, like he knows he’s being ridiculous too.

“I mean, why not?” he asks. “It’s not like anyone’s gonna find us.”

“I thought you didn’t want to be my rebound fuck,” Taemin says, as he stands up and grabs their garbage to throw away. That’s why they’re here in this McDonald’s and not banging in a closet or something at the club. They were going to exchange numbers and meet up later for a regular fuck instead. Jonghyun follows him with a shrug and a hand on his butt.

“A blowjob isn’t a fuck,” he says. Taemin laughs as Jonghyun pushes him gently through the restaurant, running his fingers through his hair and glancing around before he pushes open the bathroom door. True.

~

Minho is so sad. So, so sad. Well, maybe not _sad,_ precisely, but he’s not happy as he slips through the door of this McDonald’s for a midnight snack.

He tried to keep things together with Taemin, he really did, but they really did just fall apart. Taemin was right. They weren’t as good as they used to be when they first started dating and they were too different to really work together. Also, the dude never fucking stopped biting his nails and it made Minho cringe.

Still, he’s still grumpy about it, grumpy and dejected because Taemin had to be the one to take responsibility and stop it all because he himself was too chicken to. He’s more disappointed with himself than with the end of their relationship, to be honest. But whatever. He’s a week into getting over it and he really thinks some midnight McNuggets will help him out. He could’ve gone through the drive-through, but he had to pee, so here he is, shivering slightly from the sudden blast of a/c. He’ll just get something to-go.

He heads towards the bathroom first, yawning into his hand. He pushes open the door and rounds the corner to the stalls, and then stops short as he takes in the scene in front of him.

“Fuck, Minho--holy shit--”

“I’m not--” The dude on his knees in front of Taemin leans back, looks up, and then turns around to face Minho, eyes wide. “Shit,” he hisses. There’s a line of drool down his chin from the corner of his swollen lips, which he wipes quickly, and then Minho looks up at his ex-boyfriend again. Taemin still has his hands behind his head, still has his mouth hanging open with harsh breaths, still has jet black eyes that Minho has no problem recognizing as pre-orgasm wet. Well, isn’t this just great.

“Fuck,” Taemin breathes again. He closes his eyes and leans his head back against the wall and somehow--fucking _somehow_ \--his lips curve into a breathy smirk. “Oh my fucking god,” and now he’s giggling, laughing, his voice echoing around the empty bathroom as his rebound fuck looks up at him incredulously.

Minho turns around and walks out of the bathroom. He thinks he’ll go pee after he orders his food.

~

Jonghyun is confused. So, so confused. Some tall, handsome, tired looking dude just walked in on him with Taemin’s dick halfway down his throat, stared for a minute, and then walked out, and now Taemin is practically cackling about it. His face is in his hands and his dick isn’t even hard anymore. Jonghyun suddenly understands jack shit. He’s not embarrassed; he’s been caught in worse positions with people he knows even less. He’s just really fucking confused.

“Did you know him?” he asks, raising his voice so Taemin can hear him over his own laughter. It’s either that or it’s just nervous laughter, and Jonghyun isn’t sure which would be more of a problem. Taemin laughs even more, so much that he reaches down and zips his dick back up in his pants and then slides down the wall to sit on the tile.

“He’s my fucking ex,” he gasps finally, and then giggles some more. “Holy shit,” he breathes. “I’m fucking--fuck.” He doesn’t look like he’s going to stop laughing anytime soon. “The poor dude,” he snickers. Jonghyun stares at him for a moment, then shakes his head and leans back against the opposite wall. All he wanted was to suck some dick. Now he can’t even find it in himself to be annoyed because the complete fucking excess of Taemin’s laughter is starting to make him laugh as well.

 _“Stop,_ ” he grins, reaching out and kicking Taemin’s foot lightly. “What if he tells someone?” They should probably get the fuck out of here before they get kicked out. It’s another few seconds before Taemin collects himself well enough to form a reply.

“He won’t,” he says, and then snorts out a few more giggles. “Or, I don’t know. It’s fifty-fifty, actually.” His smile lessens into what Jonghyun is sure would be genuine concern if he still didn’t look fucking overjoyed at these recent happenings. “We should leave.” He fans his face as he stands up and reaches for Jonghyun’s hand as well. “C’mon.” He wiggles his hand insistently and Jonghyun takes it after a moment.

Taemin’s ex--Minho, Jonghyun thinks he remembers--is leaning awkwardly up against the register counter when they peek out of the bathroom door. Taemin bursts into giggles again so Jonghyun rolls his eyes and tugs him out himself, doing his best to smile apologetically at the poor dude before they leave.

“Uh, do you still want my number?” Taemin asks as he leans up on Jonghyun’s car. “So you can finish sucking me off or whatever. If you want. I don’t--” his voice dissolves into more laughter and he presses his forehead to the top of the car. This dude is pretty fucking cute, if a little obnoxious, Jonghyun thinks. He shakes his head fondly, then remembers that he shouldn’t be using negative body language right now. His dick did taste pretty good, and he kind of wants it in his ass, at least once.

“Fucking… sure,” he shrugs. “Do you want a ride home or back to the club or something?” he asks, pulling out his keys as well as his pen. He’s not sure someone as giggly as Taemin should be left on his own right now.

“No, I live just,” more giggles, “just down the block. I could probably get Minho to--” Straight up cackles for a moment. “Fuck. I feel awful. But did you see his  _face_?” he asks. Jonghyun rolls his eyes another time. Holy shit.

“Just, here,” he says, handing Taemin his number before he starts laughing as well. It’s fucking infectious. “Text me, yeah?” He scoots Taemin away from his car and gets in himself. “When you get home, so I know you didn’t laugh yourself into traffic and get run over,” he adds sternly. Taemin just laughs even more at that.

“Yeah, yeah, sure,” he says. “See you, dude.” He waves, and Jonghyun takes another second to shake his head at how ridiculous he is. This is gonna be one hell of a story that he tells Jinki tomorrow.


End file.
